Maya
Biography Maya and Lois used to be friends when they were twelve years old, down to the matching lanyard bracelets. Maya's interest in board games and boring old fruit punch didn't mesh with Lois' growingly wild personality and she fell in with a new friend group, telling Maya in front of Lois' new friends that she was lame, boring and would never have a boyfriend.' In "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) she apologizes due to Mia's spell causing her to be nice. Maya rejects her apology and says Lois hates her. Maya and her had been close once, really close. They even had little lanyard friendship bracelets because that was acceptable when you were twelve. Shortly after Lois had fallen in with a new friend group and enjoyed hanging out with Maya less and less, because she was boring and her idea of a fun Friday night involved board games and regular old fruit punch. “Can I talk to you?” It seemed like she should, if Maya was that upset. Why, she did not know. Maya disengaged herself from the cute boy and followed Lois near the porch steps. “Why would you think I want to kick you out?” Maya stared blankly. “Because you hate me,” she said, like it was obvious. “I don’t hate you. Why do you think that?” “What you said to me,” Maya said, folding her arms defensively. “What? What did I say?” “You were really mean to me Lois.” “Mean how?” Lois was flabbergasted. Mean when? She hadn’t talked to the girl in years. “You told me I was boring, that I was lame, that I was a suck up and I would never have a boyfriend. Then you started making fun of me in front of your friends.” “I was just messing around,” Lois said. “You were being a bully.” Lois wasn’t a bully She had an edge, yes, but she didn’t just pick on people. “I mean, we were twelve,” Lois said instead of apologizing. “I’m not like that anymore.” “Yeah, right,” Maya said. “I’m going to go.” Lois wanted to let it go. She really did. This conversation was making her feel terrible and she really wanted to go back in the kitchen and smoke with Topher. “Wait,” she said, apparently dedicated to feeling miserable. “I’m sorry,” she said, which was hard. The words stuck in her teeth. She absolutely hated apologizing. She remembered being forced to when she was a kid and had called her mom a bitch. It had been totally called for, but she still remembered the bristling anger. It made her feel like she was four all over again. “That doesn’t undo it, Lois.” Maya shook her head and stepped away. Lois stared after, wondering why the hell she’d come out here in the first place. “Come on,” she said. “Don’t leave.” Maya ignored her, walking down the footpath and disappearing around the house. South Howell High School Maya is a Junior at South Howell High. Personality Maya holds heavy grudges and never got over what Lois said. She dealt with a lot of bullying after Lois and her fell out, turning her into a much angrier and colder person. Appearance Relationships Romantic Friendships Lois * Lois bumps into Maya at her house party in Ep 5 "Party Crashers" when the effects of Mia's spell are just kicking in, and Lois is forced to "be nice." Maya says Lois hates her leaves the party after talking to her. They used to be best friends when they were twelve and had lanyard friendship bracelets. Lois apparently told her she was boring and lame when they "broke up" so she could hang out with her new friends instead. Maya and her had been close once, really close. They even had little lanyard friendship bracelets because that was acceptable when you were twelve. Shortly after Lois had fallen in with a new friend group and enjoyed hanging out with Maya less and less, because she was boring and her idea of a fun Friday night involved board games and regular old fruit punch. “Can I talk to you?” It seemed like she should, if Maya was that upset. Why, she did not know. Maya disengaged herself from the cute boy and followed Lois near the porch steps. “Why would you think I want to kick you out?” Maya stared blankly. “Because you hate me,” she said, like it was obvious. “I don’t hate you. Why do you think that?” “What you said to me,” Maya said, folding her arms defensively. “What? What did I say?” “You were really mean to me Lois.” “Mean how?” Lois was flabbergasted. Mean when? She hadn’t talked to the girl in years. “You told me I was boring, that I was lame, that I was a suck up and I would never have a boyfriend. Then you started making fun of me in front of your friends.” “I was just messing around,” Lois said. “You were being a bully.” Lois wasn’t a bully She had an edge, yes, but she didn’t just pick on people. “I mean, we were twelve,” Lois said instead of apologizing. “I’m not like that anymore.” “Yeah, right,” Maya said. “I’m going to go.” Lois wanted to let it go. She really did. This conversation was making her feel terrible and she really wanted to go back in the kitchen and smoke with Topher. “Wait,” she said, apparently dedicated to feeling miserable. “I’m sorry,” she said, which was hard. The words stuck in her teeth. She absolutely hated apologizing. She remembered being forced to when she was a kid and had called her mom a bitch. It had been totally called for, but she still remembered the bristling anger. It made her feel like she was four all over again. “That doesn’t undo it, Lois.” Maya shook her head and stepped away. Lois stared after, wondering why the hell she’d come out here in the first place. “Come on,” she said. “Don’t leave.” Maya ignored her, walking down the footpath and disappearing around the house. Category:Minor Characters